What we now know
by SounnyKitty
Summary: Trapped together after a mission gos wrong Hiei and oc Dante have to live and survive together. Just survive long enough for their friends to rescue them. Can the Spirit detectives be whole again?
1. Chapter 1

Disclamier: I do not own _Yu Yu Hakuho _and I would like to thank my beta reader Samairi.

_What we now know _

I awoke to a familiar sense: trees, wind, grass blades. It was the prison I could not escape. I looked around for my cellmate, ally, friend, and personal demon. I looked around for any face—any at all—looked for a life besides my own but found none. None at least that could talk or be of any use. Instead I found the rocks I used to mark the perimeter of the hell for two. Marker rocks, I called them. They told us where the boundaries were, which is a very important thing. If you don't know where the boundaries are, you'll run head long into them. You'll hurt yourself and whoever you dragged with you. That's something myself and Hiei now know all to well.  
We were imprisoned by a demon named Shion, an experience I will never forget. Nor will I ever forget the eyes or laughter of something so evil. But it's because he was so evil that we were assigned the mission to bring him to justice. We were told that Shion was responsible for the kidnapping and torture of both humans and demons alike. He had evaded capture many times, his motive and methods were completely unknown, and caution was the most important and I were sent as scouts, sent to gather information while Kuwabara, Yusuke and Kurama were sent to search for any allies he might have had. The progress was slow and mostly my fault—I am only human after all. And if Hiei talked at all it was usually to complain. About me or that I'm human—thus weak and incompetent. Or sometimes he would complain of 'babysitting.' Hiei speaks to complain and be snide, or so it seems to me.  
Shion never stayed in one place at any time, but we seem to have finally caught a break. Hiei said "despite you slowing me down and causing this mission to go on days longer then it should have, Shion has finally come to a stop and we might even be able to catch up to him."  
And to which my response was, "Damn, Hiei, I've never heard you say so much in one go! I never knew your language skills were so well developed! Good for you!"  
He was pissed, but I didn't care.

So anyway, we had caught a break; Shion had stopped traveling altogether and was making a camp; it really did look like we could catch up to where we were told by Koenma that Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara had made their report. They said they would be with us shortly and as a team we would capture Shino. Despite that plan, nothing went right after the call from Koenma was over. At first it was realizing the food I brought was down to water bottles, bruised apples, and stale bread. Next, we were on the move again so soon; we had to fall back at a meeting point. I was exhausted, hungry, tired in all ways possible, and still had to carry on, push throw the pains. Hunger and fatigue seem so small now. I now know real suffering and pain.  
Until this point, Hiei and I had not had to fight many demons, but then found ourself ambushed. Hiei defeated tons of enemies easily; I killed a few but by no means was it easily. We had to stop again—my fault—but this time Hiei didn't say ate my food in silence; nobody spoke and no eye contact was made, or really any movement at all. More demons attacked and Hiei dealt with them quickly. I was worthless, so I offered him more food and he declined. I slept very well; it would be the last time for a long time. I awoke to Hiei vigorously shaking me, pissed, and yelling "Wake up girl, we're under attack! Be worthless on your own time!" He left and went to slay demons.  
"I am not worthless!" I shouted. I fired my gun and killed attacking demons before Hiei could. They were all grimy D-rank demons, an insult, and not worth the bullets. I should have let Hiei kill them, but I was too proud. I killed everything that attacked him to show him I could save his ass. The low lives were dealt with easily and we carried on our merry way. Sometime later we sat down for lunch. He ate while I was checking my guns over. I wiped and reloaded all of my guns while Hiei was teasing me.  
"Tired already human?" Hiei sneered.  
I fired once—missed, of course, but the message was clear. "I liked you better yesterday, when you were nice to me and didn't talk," I said.  
"Hn." was all he had to say, with a sneer.  
For additional punishment, I ate two of the three apples left and the rest of the bread. He had an apple—the jerk.  
We continued on our journey in silence, sometimes bitter and uncomfortable. That night I couldn't sleep; I always felt cold, hungry, fatigued, and worst of all, I felt the eyes of many demons hidden by a forest, always watching me. I wondered how Hiei slept.I awoke to a familiar sense: trees, wind, grass blades. It was the prison I could not escape. I looked around for my cellmate, ally, friend, and personal demon. I looked around for any face—any at all—looked for a life besides my own but found none. None at least that could talk or be of any use. Instead I found the rocks I used to mark the perimeter of the hell for two. Marker rocks, I called them. They told us where the boundaries were, which is a very important thing. If you don't know where the boundaries are, you'll run head long into them. You'll hurt yourself and whoever you dragged with you. That's something myself and Hiei now know all to well.  
We were imprisoned by a demon named Shion, an experience I will never forget. Nor will I ever forget the eyes or laughter of something so evil. But it's because he was so evil that we were assigned the mission to bring him to justice. We were told that Shion was responsible for the kidnapping and torture of both humans and demons alike. He had evaded capture many times, his motive and methods were completely unknown, and caution was the most important thing.

Hiei and I were sent as scouts, sent to gather information while Kuwabara, Yusuke and Kurama were sent to search for any allies he might have had. The progress was slow and mostly my fault—I am only human after all. And if Hiei talked at all it was usually to complain. About me or that I'm human—thus weak and incompetent. Or sometimes he would complain of 'babysitting.' Hiei speaks to complain and be snide, or so it seems to me.  
Shion never stayed in one place at any time, but we seem to have finally caught a break. Hiei said "despite you slowing me down and causing this mission to go on days longer then it should have, Shion has finally come to a stop and we might even be able to catch up to him."  
And to which my response was, "Damn, Hiei, I've never heard you say so much in one go! I never knew your language skills were so well developed! Good for you!"  
He was pissed, but I didn't care.  
So anyway, we had caught a break; Shion had stopped traveling altogether and was making a camp; it really did look like we could catch up to where we were told by Koenma that Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara had made their report. They said they would be with us shortly and as a team we would capture Shino. Despite that plan, nothing went right after the call from Koenma was over. At first it was realizing the food I brought was down to water bottles, bruised apples, and stale bread. Next, we were on the move again so soon; we had to fall back at a meeting point. I was exhausted, hungry, tired in all ways possible, and still had to carry on, push throw the pains. Hunger and fatigue seem so small now. I now know real suffering and pain.

Until this point, Hiei and I had not had to fight many demons, but then found ourself ambushed. Hiei defeated tons of enemies easily; I killed a few but by no means was it easily. We had to stop again—my fault—but this time Hiei didn't say ate my food in silence; nobody spoke and no eye contact was made, or really any movement at all. More demons attacked and Hiei dealt with them quickly. I was worthless, so I offered him more food and he declined. I slept very well; it would be the last time for a long time. I awoke to Hiei vigorously shaking me, pissed, and yelling "Wake up girl, we're under attack! Be worthless on your own time!" He left and went to slay demons.  
"I am not worthless!" I shouted. I fired my gun and killed attacking demons before Hiei could. They were all grimy D-rank demons, an insult, and not worth the bullets. I should have let Hiei kill them, but I was too proud. I killed everything that attacked him to show him I could save his ass. The low lives were dealt with easily and we carried on our merry way. Sometime later we sat down for lunch. He ate while I was checking my guns over. I wiped and reloaded all of my guns while Hiei was teasing me.  
"Tired already human?" Hiei sneered.  
I fired once—missed, of course, but the message was clear. "I liked you better yesterday, when you were nice to me and didn't talk," I said.  
"Hn." was all he had to say, with a sneer.  
For additional punishment, I ate two of the three apples left and the rest of the bread. He had an apple—the jerk.  
We continued on our journey in silence, sometimes bitter and uncomfortable. That night I couldn't sleep; I always felt cold, hungry, fatigued, and worst of all, I felt the eyes of many demons hidden by a forest, always watching me. I wondered how Hiei slept.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I own nothing

chapter two

The next morning there was terrible hunger pains-really excruciating. If Hiei knew or was in bad shape himself he didnt say anything. It wouldn't have mattered the mission had to carry on. By lunch demons had attacked many times and we had ran out of food.

"Well Hiei were out of apples leaving us two water bottles each." I said and dumped out the contense of my bag to double check and to no alive. Nothing but water botteles and the laptop to talk to Koemma and blankets.. Four water bottles rolled out . Hiei picked one up and looked at it. He looked at the pile and narrowed his eyes. And put his back and walked on.

I scoped them up and put everything back and trailed behind him. I was dragging my feet maybe Hiei wont notice how fast my health and strength was fading. But when soden force that all this time weve been walking! Since the last contact with Koemma Hiei slowed down and ive been following his lead. He slowed down for my benifit and said nothing. He's aware of my felting power. I then marched up to his side I could do that much I had to do that much. My eyes were ahead of me but I had to ask

'Why are there so many demons bothering us? Is there a city near by?' I asked

He snorted 'Its because of you. Your a human snake these fools cant resiste.' Hiei said with a strange little smirk

"More like they come for the human but stay for a champion of the Dark Tournament. Isn't that the real truth Hiei?" I asking teasing him.

I couldn't help smiling more thinking at how easily flustered Hiei gets sometimes, and the teenagers way of being macho and playing things off.

"Hn." Was all he said and stops dramatically turnes to face me "Theres a lot power-hungry low lives and every one of thous fools thinks their the one's that can take it by killing me." Altar cool Hiei said.

"Yes, am sure it happens far to often." I said and kinda hoped it didn't sound to patronizing-but it most likely did.

And with that we marched on and it didnt take long for demons to come out to play. Were they proving Hiei right? Were they really fool just looking for power or is it something else? Whatever the reasons we were being attacked on all sides and quickly surrounded. "what do you want to do? Split up..or what?" I asked there were alot more domns around me then him. I guess they weree taking out the weekst link first. I was trying to ask for his help with directly doing so.

"You can do what you want but stay out of my way!" He said and faster then what I could see slaughter many demons.

While Hiei was holding his own I was pushed on the defensive. The demons were shouting insults, at Hiei calling him a traiter and me for being human. We both did our best to ignore them, Hiei didn't looked bothered at all. I fired randomly knowing Id hit every time. The bullets ripped the flesh of many but still so many more advancing so quickly. The gun in my hand was knocked to the side so effervescently by a demon. However, that was not my only gun I pulled the gun from my left side and fired a round and reloaded and recovered the first gun. Reloaded the first gun and killed half a dozen more demons. Hiei was rapping up his group of demons, some were trying to escape. I shoot to runways and he got the and I looked at the dead around us. The various wounds of slashes done in seconds, the many differnent kinds of enternce and exit wounds of exspert gunslighning. the demons were of different types, sizes and shape and many of them had mouth's twisted in silent screams.

"I think we should go now Hiei." I had said and he knotted his head and we coutiuned our journey. We walked into the night and found our destination and it seemed that all we had to do was wait for our friends and conrads to arrive. We thought as a team we would face Shion ans we would win. But what we didn't know that we would have to face him alone before we would see our friends again.

We walked right into a trap and neither one of us- Nobody from the Spirt Detective team is the same but we will carry on this I know.

* * *

That night was terrible absolutely no sleep, no diner from the pervois day. i had changed my clothes from filthy to dirty.

"Is there a river around here?" I asked with no real hope seeing the landscape we barren.

"No!" He barked impasstly down from his spot lening ageint a dead tree.

The waiting was the hardest part for both of us with nothing to do there was no distraction for the hunger pains, or aching feet. Nothing to do but hang around and be board.

I was feeling bad getting scared really- I couldn't sense anyone friend just demons in the disstance but not Yusuke, Kuwbara or Kurama. But trying to be positive the demon enrgys were far way and/or weak so at lest the danger seemed to have been gone for the time. But my fear would rise up again 'Were are the guys?' I would keep asking my self 'I hope their alright.' 'I hope we can leave soon' Things like that always came up constantly I just couldn't shake the bad feelings away. And then Hiei jumped to his feet and so did I the power that was so evil was surging in the air and heading our way. It was terrifying and I was more scared then I would have been if I would have been at full stengh if everyone was there. Shino was strong, smart and evil but he wasn't all powerful and we would have won the first time if everybody could have been there. As a team he would have lost with little cost to us. But a tired Hiei and exhausted me had a very small chance.

Shino appeared dark blue skin demon with gray-blue eyes blazing. He was built like Kuwabara and had a simulator voice. He smiled and rows of sharp teeth were exsposed he runs a clawed hand through his long dark blue hair and said "Hello Hiei and Dante you both you well today." Mockingly he laughed and disapered from my senses.

Shino was sudenly in front of me and then there was a wave of pain ran over my body and i was slammed to the ground. I cryed in misery and pain and had spirit energy rush out and attack. I was trying to save my energy to heal but that plan was changed for me. I blasted energy from my palms but almost none of them hit, but it did make a great distraction. Hiei took advantage of Shino's back being turned and slashed as many time as he could.

Shino spun around and back handed Hiei "You little pest! Ill get to you in a monmet!" He hissed.

"You will regret taking me lightly!" Hiei said and unraveled the bandages on his right arm unleashing his ultimate power. "Dragon of the Darkness Flame!"

The dragon was always impressive and intimidating and something to be admired. It roared and to tock to the sky and swept over Shino with the black flames its named after and finally devoured him. The smoke and crackling of the flames was a constant. Blazing fire was swarming over Shino's body but no sound came from him. I darded hoped that he was dead. And appearltly so did Hiei who looked far more then pleased. To his create that was the firest dragon I had ever seen but unfortunately it was not enough the battle was far from over.

Shino slowly walked forward the flames of the dragon were dissapering but Shino was badly burnt and his clothes smoldering. He smiles and it was so terrible how sharp and bright his teeth and fangs looked compared to his charred and blistering face. It was right then I felt terror and panic like never before and like all scared animals I attacked. " Why don't you just die?" I fired spirit orbs from my palms and felt like crying when they didn't even make him dig his heels in.

"Your both just so full of fire aren't you? but lets stop playing!" Shino said he went for Hiei first who looked ready for any thing.

I fired all the bullets i had for the 22. i keep on my right. I'm not sure how many hit but he turned his attention to me. He swiped his claws over my right shoulder and then my left. He then run his claws down my back and run them over my shoulders again. The pain was so bad it brought tears I lifted the gun in my left hand the 45 revolver and fired once and that was all I could do. The pain that ran in my was to great like my blood was needless being forced to flow in my body by liquid-fire. It was beyond decription I was passing out from the overwheling amount of pain and being awaken again by pain. My vision blured and all I could do was cry helessly and finally and passed out.


End file.
